Memes Lao
Origins Memes Lao is one of the oldest and most powerful memers of all time, created at the beginning of the universe by the Epic Memers, and trusted with the future of the universe's peoples. Memes Lao's history is somewhat shrouded in mystery, as even his most dedicated acolytes do not know the true source of his incredible powers or the nature of his memes. Since the dawn of creation, Memes Lao had spent his time studying memes and increasing his own power through manipulation of the Metamemes, the mysterious driving force behind the laws of creation. Regularly clashing with the Mermemers, Memes Lao holds a vigil in his temple near the dark abyss at the edge of the Memeosphere, forever waiting for the day that they will attempt to end the societies of the Memeospjhere and hold dominion over all life and memes therein. The Followers of Memes Lao After much time on his own defending good memes from the foul creations and machinations of the Mermemers, Memes Lao realized that he would not be able to hold out against these dark forces forever. Using his powers of manipulating the memes that control life in the world, he created the first beings in his image, the great race of dragons. Over time these dragons would grow and propagate, claiming a dimension at the edge of the Memeosphere and using it as a fortress against the abyss. Many great unsung warriors from the dragon people would rise, but none so skilled and devoted to the protection of memes as Gorando. Second only to Memes Lao, Gorando would quickly become his greatest disciple and most stalwart warrior. Great Meme Wars During the great meme wars in early antiquity, Memes Lao protected the world of memes against the Mermemers across vast swaths of the universe. Horrible battles erupted and ravaged the land, leaving many places uninhabitable and destroying many innocent memes. In the final battle of the meme wars, Memes Lao fought alongside Gorando as the hordes of the abyss rose to overtake the temple of Memes Lao. The Leader of these Mermemers was one of the memers originally created at the beginning of the universe, who had been biding his time and growing his power in preparation for the day that they would be able to bring war to the meme world and claim it for their own. Memes Lao and his followers struggled in a vicous battle for 4 days and 20 hours, and Memes Lao knew that they would not be able to win in this confrontation. In a desperate move, Memes Lao used all of his meme power, and opened a portal to the realm of Metamemes, taking the enemy army with him to the other side and locking them out of existence until the stars were aligned and the end times came. Ragnarok When the stars were aligned once more, Memes Lao and the Mermemers would descend, signalling the end of the golden age of memes and a new era of darkness for the world following the greatest confrontation seen by any memes. During Ragnarok, Memes Lao sacrificed his life and released his power into the Memeosphere to destroy the leader of the Mermemers, becoming a cosmic force for good that would subtly influence the Memeosphere until another great meme lord would rise.